The present invention relates to computer programming, and deals more particularly with electronic calendar applications.
Electronic calendar applications are used extensively in many people's daily work. Electronic calendars often contain a wealth of information about their owner. For example, an individual may use an electronic calendar to maintain information about his work schedule, his meetings and other appointments, his vacation and business travel plans (including when he will be away, which flights or other transportation he will use, where he can be reached while away, who he may visit while away, etc.), phone calls that need to be made at particular times, and so forth. Examples of electronic calendar systems include Microsoft Outlook® and Lotus Notes®, which also allows a user to create entries on his calendar for other people. For example, a secretary might have calendar entries for his own schedule, but also keep information about his manager's appointments on his manager's calendar (and optionally his own calendar as well). Such systems are quite popular among users. (“Outlook” is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both, and “Lotus Notes” is a registered trademark of Lotus Development Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both.)